Staying with You
by auslly2gether4ever
Summary: When Ally's roommate leaves for six months with her boyfriend, she asks one of her old friends to let Ally stay with him. Ally didn't know who it was. And the last person she expected it to be was Austin Moon, international singer and dancer.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you have to go on vacation with Dallas!" I whined as my roommate and best friend, Cassie, packed. She looked up me and smiled.

"Its okay! You won't be alone. Ive arranged for you to go stay with one of my close friends." She said and started to pack again. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Who is this guy?" I asked. She didn't look up at me. That's when I could tell she was nervous.

"Its one of my old friends from highschool. Trust me you'll like him." She said whilst still looking down at her suitcase. My frown deepened.

"Cassie. Tell. Me. Now." I said and she looked up at me gave me a stern look. I glared at her and she glared right back. We continued glaring at each other till there was at knock at the door. Neither of us moved to open the door. The knocking became louder and more constant.

Cassie finally looked away from me and towards the door. She gave me one last glare before going to answer the door. She opened the door and it revealed Dallas. A smile immediately lit up her face.

"Hey babe!" She said and hugged him around the waist. He gather her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"How are my two favorite girls?" He asked as they pulled away. I smiled at him sweetly and quickly hugged him. We had all been friends since we were 10 and had always been close.

"Good." Cassie and I said at the same time. She looked at me and smiled at me. I smiled back. Even though we were just glaring at each other only five minutes before. We could never fight or stay serious with each other.

"So, are you both ready to go?" He asked. We both nodded. Dallas took both of our suitcases and duffle bags and loaded them on his arms. We walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button to take us down to the lobby. I leaned my back against the walk of the elevator and closed my eyes.

Cassie and Dallas were both whispering in the corner of the elevator. I had learned throughout the years that they both really sucked at whispering.

"Have you told her where she's staying yet?" He asked and there was a moment of silence.

"No, she would freak out." She said. Why the hell would I freak out? I don't freak out that much. I do get jealous and mad a lot, but not freaked out.

"Well, she's gonna freak out once she sees who it is." He said. After he said that the elevator dinged. Signalling that we had reached the lobby and could get out. We walked out and to Dallas' car that was parked out front.

I got in the back while Cassie got in front with him. I pulled out my iPhone and put in my earbuds. I started my music, leaned my head back, and closed my eyes. This was gonna be a long ride.

•

"Ally! Wake up! We are here." Cassie said as she shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the car. I looked around and my eyes widened. There were big mansions all around me and expensive cars.

"Cassie, where the hell are we?" I asked. She laughed at me but grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the front door.

"We are at your home for the next six months." She said. I nodded quietly as she rang the door bell. We stood there for a few seconds before the door was answered.

"Hey Austin!" She said and hugged the tall blonde that had answered the door. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close.

"Hey Cass!" He said. They let go of each other and his eyes landed on me. He smiled and held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Austin Moon, international singer and dancer." He said while shaking my hand.

"Ally." I said quietly. Of course I would play shy around the new guy.

"Cass, we really gotta go if we wanna catch our plane." Dallas said from behind us. I had almost forgot he was right there. Cass nodded.

"Bye Ally, bye Austin. See you both in six months!" She said and ran down to the car with Dallas. I watched as they drove off together. I turned back to Austin and looked at him.

"Well, I guess I'll show you to your room." He said. I nodded and followed him into the house. He led me up a stair way and opened a door. He set my bags down and let me in the room. It was a decent size, there was a bathroom, and a big closet. I nodded my head and turned around. Austin was still standing there. I raised my eyebrows and he stratched the back of his neck.

"Well. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." He said and then walked out of the room. I shook my head and went to the bed to sleep.

•

"So, how old are you?" He asked as we sat down at the table together. We sat across from each other in the kitchen.

"I just turned 19." I said with my mouth full of pasta. He smirked at me before taking a bite of his pasta as well.

"I'm 25." He said and I raised my eyebrows. You may be 25, but you are pretty damn hot.

"So Cass left me with a old man." I said and he laughed.

"Well, she left me with a young girl." He said and I smiled. I shook my head.

"So, what's it like be a international superstar?" I asked.

"Its pretty cool. I get all the ladies and I'm doing what I love. I just get this amazing feeling when I'm on stage. Like I can do anything. Performing makes me feel alive." He said and he had a starry eyed look in his eyes.

"You just sounded like a total girl but I know what you mean." I said. We smiled at each other and continued eating.

Maybe Cassie being gone wouldn't be as bad as I though it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up cuddled in warm soft blankets. I looked around the unfamiliar setting and realized that I was at Austin's house. I yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. I walked over to the vanity that was tucked into the corner of the room.

I tied my hair up in a bun and smoothed my shirt out. Then I walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Austin was standing at the stove cooking. He must of heard me come down because he turned around and looked at me. That's when I noticed he had a tattoo. The tattoo was of a dragon. It coiled around his stomach and stopped at his shoulder. It looked very realistic and it wasn't at all childish.

"Morning." Austin said me, causing me to rip my eyes away from his stomach and look up at his eyes.

"Good morning. What are you cooking?" I asked as he turned back to the stove. I walked over behind him and tried to look over his shoulder, but failed. He chuckled at my attempt before answering me.

"Eggs and bacon." He said and I nodded my head. Well, it sure as hell smelled good. I went and sat down the the table and pulled out my phone. I unlocked it to see there was a unread text from Cass.

How are you settling in? -Cass

I'm fine. We are eating breakfast. I gtg

-Ally

I set my phone back down and looked up at Austin. He had turned off the stove and was bringing the food to the table. I smiled at him as he put a plate in front of me and gave me a fork.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled at me lightly before sitting down at the table to eat.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked randomly. I almost spit out my food.

"You're funny. Boys think I'm a virgin Mary and don't want to go anywhere near me." I said. His eyes widened and he chuckled nervously.

"Well that's good." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why is that so good, Mr. Moon?" I asked. He smiled at his nickname before answering me.

"All the boys here are either taken or complete idiots. They party to much and hook up with a bunch of random girls." He said taking a sip of his water. I nodded my head.

"Well damn. I was gonna hook up with some guy." I said and snapped my finger. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Not while I'm here you aren't. We are gonna establish one rule right now. No boys except the ones I approve of are allow in this house." He said sternly. I tired not to laugh. I honestly tried, but I could not take him seriously. He was to sweet to be threatening.

"Okay." I said through my chuckles. He gave me a pointed glare and crossed his arms.

"I'm serious, Ally. I promised Cass I would watch over you." He said and I finally stopped laughing. I nodded my head.

"Okay. So what are we doing today?" I asked as we cleared our plates.

"My friends, Trish and Dez, are coming over. It will be good for you to meet some friends." He said and I nodded.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go shower. See ya in a bit." I said. I scurried upstairs and into the bathroom.

•

"Ally! Open the door!" Austin yelled from upstairs as the doorbell echoed through the house. I got up from the couch and opened the door. There was a short Latina girl and a tall redhead. The Latina wrinkled her nose at me.

"Oh my god, did Austin bring home another girl?" She asked and turned to the redhead. He shrugged his shoulders and then they both looked back at me.

"No, I'm his-" I started but the redhead cut me off. He moved in front of the Latina and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, than can I have your number?" He asked in a deep voice. I raised my eyebrows before the girl pushed him away.

"You're his...?" She prompted.

"I'm his friend, Ally." I said and they both nodded their heads at me. I smiled and waved.

"Ally, what's the hold up?" Austin's voice said from behind me. He came down in a sweatpants and his hair was dripping with water. I smiled at him and gestured to the door.

"Hey Austin." The two chorused from the door as he came to stand behind me.

"Hey guys. Ally, these are Trish and Dez, my best friends, and yours to now." He said and opened the door wider for them to come in. They walked in and sat down on the couch. Austin closed the door and smiled at me before we both went and sat across from Trish and Dez.

"Put on a shirt, dude." Trish said and wrinkled her nose.

"I dont recall this being your house." He said and Trish made a face at him before giving up.

"Oh yea! Ally, I still want your number." Dez said randomly. Austin made a face at him and threw a pillow at him. He caught it easily and set it down next to him.

"Dude, she's to young for you." Austin snapped at him. I turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who said I didn't like older guys? What of I want to give him my number?" I said. He crossed his arms and gave me a stern glare.

"You are not allow to have a boyfriend while you are here." He said and I laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said whilst still laughing.

"Fine but he isn't coming over here." He said then we both turned back to our friends.

"Okay then. So Ally, why are you staying with Austin?" Trish asked awkward silence settled between us.

"My friend left out of town and I don't like being alone, so she arranged for me to stay with Austin." I said and she nodded.

"Scary cat..." Dez muttered and this time it was my turn to throw a pillow at him. This time he didn't catch it and it hit him right in the face.

"Ha!" I said and fist pumped. Dez gave me a look while everyone else was laughing.

"I'll get you back. I'm sure we have a while." He said and I shook my head.

"Okay, well Ally and I are gonna go make cupcakes. What flavor do you guys want?" Trish asked.

"Chocolate!" They both yelled and I laughed. They were such boys. Trish grabbed my hand and pulled me in the big kitchen. She started pulling things out of the cupboard while she was talking.

"How old are you anyways?" She asked as I leaned against the counter and watched her.

"I'm nineteen years old." I said and she turned to look at me. She looked me up and down before turning back to the cupboard.

"Six year age difference. Damn." She muttered.

"Why is that so bad? Its not like we are dating..." I said. She finished putting everything on the counter before looked at me.

"All I'm gonna say is don't try anything with him. He will break your heart. Just like he has with any other girl. I love Austin like a brother, but that boy goes through girls like there's not tomorrow. Don't be surprised if you see a girl walk out of his bedroom while your here. Just hope that girl is not you..." She said and on that note we dropped the subject.

We mixed the cupcakes and put them in the oven. Thirty minutes later the house was filled with the delicious smell of the cupcakes.

"Here you go." I said as I handed a cupcake to Austin. He smiled at me before taking a huge bite of it.

"Its good." He said with his mouth full and I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Its disgusting." I said and he stuck his tongue out at me. I shook my head at him and sat down on the couch. I propped my legs up on his lap and looked at Dez.

"What?" He asked as he browsed through the movies.

"Are you gonna pick one or do I have to do it for you, slow poke." I said and he pulled out a movie. He turned to show it to us, 'The notebook' it read. I smiled and nodded my head.

He popped the movie in the DVD player and hit play. Trish turned the lights off and we all settled on the couch.

•

By the end of the movie there were tissues, cupcake wrappers, blankets, and pillows thrown everywhere. Trish and Dez were fast asleep and were cuddled up together. I still had my feet propped up on Austin's lap and we were both still awake. He looked at me and he smiled.

"Looks like we are the only two up. Do you wanna go to bed?" He asked. I yawned and nodded. I got up off the couch and walked up the stairs. He followed after me.

"Night." I said and hugged him for a moment then walked down the hall to my room to sleep.


End file.
